1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an elevated device for accurately and forcefully positioning a slag retaining closure or dart in a tapping converter during the tapping of steel therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,459,209 and 4,431,169 in which closures are positioned in converters by arms adjustably and movably mounted adjacent the converters and which releaseably hold the closures.